Esperanza
by Cerises Blanche
Summary: No podía quedarse eternamente ahí sentada, debía hacer algo por las dos personas que más amaba. No estaba sola, Naruto la ayudaría, harían lo que fuera por salvar a Sasuke. Mientras ellos vivieran bajo el mismo cielo, todavía había esperanza.


**Disclaimer**

**Naruto and other characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story belongs to Cerises Blanche**

**Esperanza**

Esperanza, es lo que más necesita. ¿Alguien podría sonreír después de lo que ella vivió? Sus seres más queridos han abierto un abismo entre ellos; pero cómo le encantaría que solo fuera eso…lamentablemente no es así, su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida están luchando a muerte. Tratan de salvarle; porque él no quiere ver la luz en la oscuridad y seguir adelante, olvidar el pasado. ¿Pero cómo ver la luz del mañana, cuando tus padres han sido brutalmente asesinados frente a tus ojos? Venganza y más venganza, solamente es en lo que él piensa. Hermoso a la vista, pero su alma es negra y tenebrosa, fría y totalmente despiadada.

Ella está sentada cerca de la ventana, observando cómo las delicadas gotas de lluvia resbalan por el cristal, como si fueran silenciosas lágrimas. Sus ojos, normalmente de un hermoso verde como el jade, lucen enrojecidos y apagados. Su rostro no muestra expresión alguna, pero para quién la conoce bien sabe que el dolor la está consumiendo por dentro. Su mente está perdida en sus pensamientos, atormentada por un profundo sentimiento de impotencia al no saber qué hacer por su amado. El cielo está repleto de nubes grises, tan grises como el estado de ánimo de la chica. Normalmente se caracteriza por su ternura y dulzura, pero ahora se le ve como una muñeca de trapo, sola y triste.

La puerta produce un suave y ligero ruido cuando es abierta por otra chica, claramente preocupada por su mejor amiga desde su tierna infancia.

— ¿No quieres algo de comer? — Habló una voz suave y melodiosa, proveniente de la chica que acaba de entrar.

—No, gracias— Respondió débilmente la triste chica, la cual respondía al nombre de Sakura.

La fina silueta que estaba cerca de la puerta, se adentró más a la habitación. Dejando ver unos hermosos cabellos dorados y unos ojos iguales al cielo azul de verano. Se notaba preocupada, abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero inmediatamente desistió. Sabía perfectamente lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser su amiga. Observó detenidamente a la mucha, su cabello sedoso y de un extraño color rosa, estaba despeinado y alborotado; al parecer…no había podido dormir bien.

—Si decides bajar a desayunar, hay jugo y fruta en la mesa— Al ver que la otra chica no respondía y seguía con la mirada perdida, decidió darse media vuelta y salir. Sus pasos eran coquetos y seguros, seguramente más de un hombre habría volteado a verla, pues era muy hermosa.

—Gracias, Ino— Susurró la chica de ojos verdes, cuando la rubia cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Dio un gran suspiro, tratando de concentrar todas sus fuerzas a tomar una actitud más positiva. No podía quedarse eternamente ahí sentada, debía hacer algo por las dos personas que más amaba. Bajo el mismo cielo…él seguía con vida, lejos, pero no tanto de ella. Mientras ellos vivieran bajo el mismo cielo, todavía había la esperanza de hacerlo recapacitar. No estaba sola, Naruto la ayudaría, harían lo que fuera por salvar a Sasuke.

—Sasuke…te amo más que a nada, déjame ser la luz de la esperanza, que te guie en el oscuro sendero de la vida— Mientras decía esto, pequeños fragmentos de difusas imágenes pasaban por su mente. Recuerdos de la noche donde le confesó sus sentimientos, en un intento en vano de detenerlo. Él, su Sasuke, necesitaba esperanza, la necesitaba a ella.

**Está historia fue escrita para un trabajo escolar, hace poco más de dos años. En la línea de publicación del manga, fue antes del reencuentro del equipo 7. Por lo que no sigue exactamente la línea argumental que se tomó después.**

**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer hasta aquí. Les agradecería eternamente si me dejan una crítica o comentario para poder mejorar.**

**Espero no ser la última vez que esté aquí.**

_**Cerises Blanche**_


End file.
